


So, So, Good

by orphan_account



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Incest, Necrophilia, Piss kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: david’s dream finally comes true
Relationships: Alexis Rose/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 23
Kudos: 5





	So, So, Good

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy~

It took David a moment to proses what happened. It was all so quick. One moment his sister was standing up, after finishing her makeup, and the next she was on the ground, jerking. Then her body abruptly stoped. She lay there perfectly still. 

David walked toward her, panic rising in his throat. “Alexis...?” He called our softly. Her skirt was covered in a large wet satin. ‘Piss’ he thought to him self. His penis tingled in excitement. No. First things first. 

His hand shook as he checked her pulse. Nothing. His body trembled in pleasure. All David’s life, he wanted to fuck his dead sister’s corpse, and now he finally has the chance.

He had an hour or two before his parents came home. Plenty of time. A smile crept across his face and he pulled out his throbbing cock, stiff in anticipation. The skirt was easy to rip off, and it’s smell gave away that he was right. She pissed herself. This was a dream come true. 

He slid into her wet pussy and moaned deeply. Davis started thrusting into her. She was still warm. The smell of her vagina wafted to his nose and his mouth salivated. He pulled out, briefly to taste her, the slammed back in. His penis burst, and her cavity filled with his cum. He let the orgasm wash over him, as he panted. 

This didn’t technically count as cheating did it? I mean, it’s not like she could tell anyone. If she wasn’t before, David surly fucked her to death.


End file.
